Zim is taller?
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Title says all really. After getting some horrible news Zim just forgets about his leaders and home planet and decides to try to live with the humans.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "This is my first IZ fic so be nice!"

Zim's POV

"MY TALLEST! I have very important news for you that could change everything!"

"Yes Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"I have found that Humans are very stupid and that they will not make good slaves at all. So I was wondering if I should just proceed to destroy this filth ball of a planet, I mean it wouldn't be that hard with the fact that I am the mighty Zim! I shall make these human filth worms learn to fear the mighty Zim, The best Irken invader ever! And I shall..."

"ZIM! No one cares what you do! You were banished! We only said you were on a secret mission so you would leave us alone! You are a defect! You nearly killed all of the rest of the Irkens the first time than ran from your duties as a food drone! We could care less in fact a lot of the time we hoped that you would die from all the crap you pulled! But no you lived to bother us again and again!" Tallest Red said. His antenna lay flat on his head in anger. I just stood there in shock. Not knowing what else to do I cut the call off. I sat down and just stared at the screen. 'What am I going to do?' I thought. I had just learned that I was not even on a mission but on a banishment.

"GIR GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled. The small robot came down and looked at me.

"HEY! ZIMMY! Whats wrong master?"

"GIR, We are not on a mission, we have been tricked, This is a banishment. I have decided that we will not try and take over this planet any longer but merely try to blend in with the humans. If the tallest do not wish to talk to me than I shall not do their biding."

"YEA!" GIR yelled at the sky. The computer made a happy sounding noise. I shook my head. I am around morons... total morons. I thought.

-LOOK A LINE-

The next day at school I sat down in my normal seat but I didn't even bother to get food. I just sat and stared at the table. I still felt what the humans called sadness. It seems that because my pack discovered I was a defect it would allow me to feel any emotion rather just anger and pride. But to my horror this made it so Dib-stink came over.

"What's wrong ZIM? Another plan get ruined?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact Dib, I have just learned news that I am in fact a defect and there for I was not sent to take over this planet but rather as a punishment I have decided that I will not do the biding of my leaders any longer and will simply just live on this dirt rock." I said. He looked at me in a way that said he was not going to listen or believe what I said. I got up and walked out. Normally I would be one to play the game of dodge ball simply to laugh at the pain of the humans but due to recent events I sat down. Unfortunately for me the Gaz-human came over and sat next to me playing her game thing. I looked at it and watched as she defeated flying pigs that were also on fire. I ended up getting into it just as much as she was.

"What is that game you are playing...Gaz-human?" I asked.

"It's called vampire piggy attack, I'm playing it on a game station two. So don't interrupt me!" I nodded my head. She went back to playing and I to watching. Out of no where a red rubber ball hit my abdomen. I bent over from having the air knocked out of me. Once I finally got my breath back I looked up and saw Dib-stink looking down at me sneering. I simply picked up the ball and throw it as far from either of us as possible. The bell rang and we went back to class.

-LOOK ANOTHER LINE!-

"COMPUTER! Find me a 'game station two' and a game called ' vampire piggy attack'!" I yelled once I got down to my lab. At this point I almost called the Tallest to let them know what I had found but I recalled the video message yesterday. I decided to not call them.

"Sir! Items found, being downloaded now!" I nodded. Once it came out of the pod I took it and started to play. Soon I found why the earth girl liked playing it so much it was a very good way to escape feeling. I started to walk and play not needing to look up at all. I went to the kitchen got a bag of snacks, a drink and went to sit in the main room. I was hooked on this game. Than GIR came in.

"HI MASTA! What are you doing? Huh? Huh? What are you playing?"

"GIR! Did you put your memory chip in today?"

"Sir! Memory chip in place and full functional sir! Can I watch the scary monkey show now?"

"Fine Gir, just don't bother me." He climbed up onto the couch and used the remote to turn on to the scary monkey show. This was going to be a long time.

-10 earth years later only 1 Irken year later-

I was down in the lab again, I only came down here when I needed help with my studies or to freshen up on how Irk was doing. I hadn't called the Tallest in 10 earth years now and I only checked the news to see if any thing major had happened. Mostly it was just about how other Invaders were doing. Yet I was down here talking to the computer and having a talk about humans effect on Irken bodies. You see I was no longer a mere two feet tall no now I was a towering six feet. Although this was a normal human height even the Tallest were only five feet tall. But seeing as I had not called them I did not care about the fact that I was in fact the new tallest. That is till I got a call while I was working on a new device for better gaming. It had become a hobby of mine. Gaz often loved the new software and it was about two years ahead of earth inventions for games. I had even shown some ideas to companies and had sold off ones that Gaz decided were second best. I always let her keep the best for her self as a gift for helping me. I now made a decent living, it was enough to go to the local 'higher skool' also knowen as Collage. It was when I was about to call Gaz using the video screen that they called.

"Hello Zim. The Festival of the Tallest is this afternoon and even though you were kicked off this planet you must return to pay your respects to the past and current Tallest." Purple said. They could not see how much I had grown due to the fact that I was sitting at a bench with my legs under it and me feet poking out the other side. All they could see was my head. I nodded.

"Fine. But please note that I will not be going to honor you but to honor greater and better leaders of the past." I said. They looked shocked by my statement. I cut of the feed and called Gaz.

"Yes Zim?"

"I am sorry to say but my plans for our meeting tonight have just been changed. I must go back to Irk, my home world to give honor to the old dead and current Tallest."

"Ugh, you know I think it is dumb that the tallest Irkens get to lead, I mean really! Human are tall and dumb!"

"Yes I know Gaz. I did point this out to the Tallest back when I was being tricked and it seems to be the only thing they took to heart."

"That's stupid." I nodded in agreement. Than I had an Idea.

"GAZ! You could come with me! Than you could test the device and get to see my home world!"

"I guess that would be fine but only because I know Dib will be mad if I go and he doesn't. Could I take pictures for him? That way maybe he'll be a bit nicer to you."

"I don't care. I will bring the Voot over to you house in about two minutes. It might be a bit cramped though." She shrugged and ended the call. "GIR!"

"YES MY MASTER!"

"Prepare the Voot we have to go back to Irk for a bit and we are taking Gaz, you will be on a leash."

"YEA HOOO! YEA! WEEEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and went to prepare the mode of transport. After about one minute we started off to get Gaz. She was waiting outside her house. I opened the cockpit and let her jump in. I handed her the gaming device I had finished and took off at light speed. It took all of an hour to get to Irk in which time Gaz had defeated all but two bosses. The final two looked a lot like the Tallests that were current. I got out and pulled Gir out than I helped Gaz get out of it. We walked down the landing bay hall way to find the main room. Once we found it a guard was in front of the door. He stood at a good four and a half feet tall.

"Hello! Welcome to Irk, state your name."

"My name is Zim. Once invader now banished. I have come to pay my respects to past leaders."

"Sorry sir but I am going to need to scan your antenna to ID you." I simply nodded and let them drop to where he could reach them. "Okay, Zim. You may go in. And tell the silent one with you to take off her disguise."

"What disguise?" I asked. He looked at me in shock. "She is with me." I said simply. Gaz took a picture of the guard guy while he was shock. I smirked and pulled her along to the hall of the Tallest. I walked down the hall. Lucky for us no one else was in here. I stopped at a few and bowed mostly to leaders I thought where truly great. Finally I came to the end of the hall and found a door that led to the room with the Tallest. I walked in and looked at them. I realized that I had to look down to see them. They didn't notice my little group till Gaz hissed in an irritated way. I looked down and saw that she was fighting the Final bosses and was having a hard time beating them. I let out a small snicker and got a sharp elbow in the rib area. I tapped her shoulder. She paused the game and looked up. In front of her at her eye level where the Tallest. But than I looked down at them and discovered I was in fact taller than them now. And not by just a little but by a whole foot! I let out a small gasp of shock and they turned to look at me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zim, Irken invader turned banished Irken. I come from earth with a human named Gaz with whom I have been working. She has come simply because I needed her to test a device and this got in the way of our plans. Gir wouldn't shut up." I said simply. They shared a look than called up the Control brains. They came on.

"What is it Tallest?" They asked.

"Um...We are not the tallest any more."

"Than who is?"

"Zim..."

"You mean the could have been great invader had he waited to get off of our planet turned into banished Irken? How? He was hardly over two feet during the great assigning!"

"We don't know. But he is now over a foot taller than us and we have the hover belts on!" Purple said.

"Than he is the new leader of Irk!"

"WHAT?" Both ex-tallest yelled at once.

"The tallest Irken is made the ruler. He is tallest now. He shall rule." None of them noticed the fact that I had walked over to where they were.

"Um, Yea. You see... I have gotten used to live on Earth and you know having more than two emotions and I don't think that I would want to rule this stink pit after these two, speaking of which GAZ! Did you beat them yet?"

"Yes Zim. I just tossed snacks at them than snuck up behind them I can't believe it took me that long!" She said. She had closed the game and put it away.

"Yea, I know you normally just defeat the bosses right away. I guess that they where too simple minded for you. I based them off of the real thing you know."

"Really those two are that stupid? Wow. I told you that your higharcy was run in a dumb way." I brushed it off with a wave of my hand and a roll of my eyes. The two ex-Tallest gave us odd looks but we never noticed them any more. We just got lost in our own little world some times. Granted it was over video games and such but it was still just the two of us.

"Hello? HELLO?" Tallest red said while hitting my head. I sent him a glare.

"WHAT?" I asked... or yelled. He almost took a step back.

"The control brain says that you are the new figure head."

"Yea whatever. I am going home now. GIR! GET AWAY FROM THAT!" I yelled as my moron of a robot dropped a beaker on the ground making it shatter. I shook my head and picked up his leash again. Than we all three went back to my Voot and got in. I flew us back home in a matter of an hour. Once Gaz was home I took the Voot and parked it to recharge in the lab. Than after such a long day I went to bed... on the couch.

END!

Me- "Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Please? :*-( or I'll cry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Okay so I just want to say that I had really only thought of this as a one-shot in my mind I'll see how this chap goes, and yes you can add it to your community if you want IDC."

GAZ'S POV

I walked in to the house after Zim dropped me off.

"GAZ! Where were you? I was so worried about you!" Dib said as he ran up to me. I tossed him the camera and went up to my room to play more of the new game that Zim had made for me. It was called 'Irken Invader'. I thought it was funny because most people wouldn't know about how all of the planets you had to defeat are real planets out there. He even added 'Hobo 13' where he went in fifth grade so he could get new tanks or some thing. It was really fun. Because for every new planet you went to you became a different invader and you had to build a home and make a disguise for yourself and your SIR unit. I was working on planet Blorch. The rat people were really dumb.

Dib's POV

After Gaz handed me the camera and left I went to my room. I set up my lap top and plugged the camera into it. I started to look at all of the pictures. A few were of her and Zim in his outfit. But the newer ones should statues of what I assumed were past 'Tallest'. Than there was one of a shorter Irken that I thought was a guard. After a few more pictures I came to who I thought must have been the current leaders because they where next to another Irken who was much shorter. The last one was of Zim standing next to them talking about something. There was a Video after this on so I clicked it. Zim walked over to where the leaders were talking to a computer.

"What is it Tallest?" The computer asked.

"Um...We are not the tallest any more." The tall red one said.

"Than who is?"

"Zim..." The purple one told it.

"You mean the could have been great invader had he waited to get off of our planet turned into banished Irken? How? He was hardly over two feet during the great assigning!"

"We don't know. But he is now over a foot taller than us and we have the hover belts on!" The purple one said.

"Than he is the new leader of Irk!"

"WHAT?" Both of the Tall ones said at the same time.

"The tallest Irken is made the ruler. He is tallest now. He shall rule." It looked like none of the ones that were talking noticed Zim.

"Um, Yea. You see... I have gotten used to live on Earth and you know having more than two emotions and I don't think that I would want to rule this stink pit after these two." Zim said right as the video cut off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! PROOF FINALLY!" I yelled. I finally could proof that Zim was an alien. Although it really wouldn't be fair with the fact that he quit trying to take over the world ten years ago. I didn't know what to do now.

ZIM'S POV!

I had just gotten up from a rather good nap when the video phone turned on. I didn't bother to sit up but rather stayed laying down with my eyes closed.

"Zim? What are you doing?" So it was the tallest.

"I am resting."

"But why? Irkens don't need to." That was Red.

"Because ten earth years ago you told me that I was a defect. There fore my PAK has allowed me to feel emotion and also makes it so I have to rest. And I was having an excellent nap till you called."

"HEY MASTAH! THE TALLEST IS GONING TO CALL IN A LITTLE BIT!" Gir yelled from the kitchen.

"I know Gir, I am talking to them." I yelled back.

"Well the control brain said that you have to be the new figure head." Purple said.

"How bout I just stay here with Dib-stink and Gaz-human while you morons stay and rule."

"BUT THE BRAINS!" The two yelled. I shrugged.

"Computer, cut the feed." The video ended. "Now computer make it so all Irken calls are put on an answering machine. Unless it says that they are coming here."

"Sure Zim, What ever." I rolled my eyes. Some times my 'minions' were not very helpful.

END!

Me- "Okay so I can't think of any where else to go on this and I also have too many other things going on at the moment. I have decided to let a any one take it from here and finish it how they want. Just say in the reviews if you want to. I don't care how many people do this. I how ever am not going to be adding to it for a while because of, Marching band on Mondays, Tuesdays, & Thursdays and church on Sunday and Wednesday. I also have a lot of other stories to work on. So end it how you want! Just give credit where it is due."


End file.
